A self-propelled fodder mixing wagon as known from DE 20 005 671 O is provided with a mixing container with two vertical augers on a running undercarriage of a conventional truck. The mixing container is tiltably connected to the chassis frame of the undercarriage via a lateral axis in order to unload fodder through the rear delivery opening. The mixing container comprises a weighing device by which the filled in fodder is weighed and recorded. A horizontal conveyor may be provided at the delivery region.
The mixing container of a dragged fodder mixing wagon known from EP 0 387 547 A is set on the chassis frame of a uniaxial undercarriage.
The enforced container bottom of a fodder mixing wagon known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,436 A is set on an intermediate frame. The intermediate frame rests by blocks and suspension parts on the axle tube of a uniaxial wheel undercarriage. Only one vertical auger is provided in the mixing container. The weighing system of the fodder mixing wagon has two weighing members below the mixing container and one weighing member at the towing bar.
In the mixing container of the fodder mixing wagon known from DE 20 201 339 U three vertical augers are provided in the mixing container one behind the other in longitudinal direction. The mixing container is provided on a tractor towed undercarriage.
Particularly in the case of long fodder mixing wagons containing several vertical augers it is difficult to maintain the mixing container in a horizontal position. When the mixing container is inclined, the fodder locally is split outwardly during the mixing procedure. A uniform distribution of the fodder within the mixing container hardly can be achieved when the mixing container is inclined, even if only synchronously adjustable counter knives are provided in the mixing container (EP 0 7 04 153A, EP 0 704 154 A). Moreover, an inclined position of the mixing container is interfering in uncontrolled fashion with a per se predetermined circulation of the fodder during the mixing process and with the delivery of the fodder in a desired direction. Furthermore, such long fodder mixing wagons have, due to their design, an undesirably high dead weight. Since the allowable axle load is limited in most countries, e.g. to 10 tons, in many cases a multi-axle undercarriage is needed distributing the dead weight onto several axes and thus allowing a higher maximum weight. In such cases until now a separate intermediate frame is used for the mixing container. The intermediate frame is heavy due to its large dimensions. The intermediate frame is suspended on the chassis of the undercarriage. Due to the needed lateral conveyor a more compact design is not possible since the conveying device has to be positioned above the chassis. This reduces the load capacity to an undesirable extent. Because of the size of the mixing chamber the bottom region is long, e.g. 8.0 m, such that the bottom region hardly can be kept horizontal when the mixing wagon stands or travels on the ground.